


[Podfic] No Force In The Universe Can Stop Me.

by notbeloved07, The_Lady_smaell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Bruce, BAMF Happy, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Pepper, BAMF Tony, Competence, Confidence Tricks, F/M, Feels, Go appreciate the author for the epic tale!, Heist., Impersonations of Government Officials, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Readers Tags:, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Smart Is The New Sexy, The Podficcer REGRETS NOTHING!, This is my ship and it has ruined me!, alternative universe, disguises, warning: kidnapping, warning: mention of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written By Author:</p>
<p>Taking a shot at filling my own prompt on avengerkink:</p>
<p>In an AU, instead of taking out Tony's arc-reactor, Obadiah Stane kidnapped Tony, faked his death in a "lab accident", imprisoned him, and forced him to design weapons for Stane.</p>
<p>Bruce is going about his day hacking Stark Industries to learn more about the Hulkbuster weapons when he comes across some discrepancies in the code--subtle things, like inefficient loops in otherwise streamlined code, bizarre variable names, or incorrect comments.</p>
<p>Intrigued, he goes through all the code of SI's weapons industry, comes up with a pattern, and finds the messages Tony has been hiding in the code.</p>
<p>And then he goes and busts Tony out. Lots of badassery, including on Tony's part--he may be defeated, but he's not broken.</p>
<p>A Podfic of this excellent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Force In The Universe Can Stop Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Force in the Universe Can Stop Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534253) by [notbeloved07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07). 



> A Podfic of one of my Favourite AU's because reasons ;P which may or may not be a mixture of writers block and the fact I really LOVE this story.

Cover Art By: [Forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando)

So, yeah back again.... I just can't seem to stop myself, especially when there is a good story involved. Most people already know I adore Notbeloved07's work (In a totally non-creepy stalker way I swear) and well just reasons.....

Also I firmly believe that Science Bro's needs more love as a fandom but that's just me, so this is my poor attempt to try and 'boost the ratings' as such.

Apologies as usual for crappy vocals, editing etc. I try but I am no Jack Sparrow.

Oh. I also have done this slightly differently this time as this is a multi chapter fic. I have the Chapters individually and the story as one continuous recording so pick which one you'd prefer. The only differences between the two is that the continuous one has a little more music on.

[MP3 Download]

SEPARATE CHAPTERS: [ No Force CHAPTERS](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w89lqj6njf8naf0/No%20Force%20In%20The%20Universe%20Can%20Stop%20Me.rar?dl=0)

CONTINUOUS RECORDING: [ No Force COMPLETE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rdtn5n3snj7tsyt/NoForceComplete.mp3?dl=0)

**If you are having trouble with the links please scroll down for a secondary set of links.**

Music is 'Uprising' by Muse and YAY! I finally managed to work a Muse song in! Copyrights To Matthew Bellamy and Warner Bros Records.

Enjoy people and go enjoy some more Notbeloved07 awesomeness here:

[Notbeloved07 Awesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Notbeloved07)

I loves all yo' faces and thanks again for listening!!

EDIT: I had to change the links in this so hopefully they will be able to be viewed by everyone now. *Crosses Fingers*

EDIT 7TH AUGUST 2015: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

it has come to my attention that the podfic links are being slightly jerky and that Dropbox is trying to get people to sign up to download. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SIGN UP TO DOWNLOAD. Just click off the sign up pop-up and double click on the link again, it should work. However because of this I am going to set up an additional download page from a different cloud server in case anyone still has trouble with the Dropbox links.

SECONDARY DOWNLOAD LINKS:

NO FORCE CHAPTERS: [ No Force CHAPTERS](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx-CdlBmtbP8U28zV2NCVnczQTQ/view?usp=sharing)

NO FORCE COMPLETE: [ No Force COMPLETE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx-CdlBmtbP8S3g0M0ZydTRXd00/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
